Det britiske magidepartementet
Magidepartementet er Trollmenn og heksers form for et storting eller et parlament. Der holder den magiske regjeringen til og også den magiske domstolen. Magiministeren som er departementes form for statsminister har mye makt. I Magidepartementet i London er det Nestor Bindebolt som er magiminister Generell historisk informasjon right|thumb|400px|Magidepartementet Magidepartementet er etterkommeren etter Hekserirådet (som fungerte før og muligens (?) litt etter middelalderen). Det var mange som ønsket seg Albus Humlesnurr som magiminister etter Fridoline Barnald. Han fikk faktisk tilbud om jobben fire ganger, men Humlesnurr som aldri ville bli Magiminister på grunn av sine tidligere negative erfaring med makt. Ettersom Humlesnurr ikke ville ha jobben, var det Bart Kroek sr. som var den beste kandidaten, han hadde blant annet vunnet popularitet for hans utrenskning av Dødsetere etter Voldemorts første fall, blant dem han arresterte var hans egen sønn; Bart Kroek jr. som hadde hatt medvirkning i tortureringen av Alinda og Frank Langballe. Men allikevel falt Kroek sr. ut av velviljen, folk mistenkte hans sønns handlinger og død i Azkaban som et resultat i at Kroek selv ikke hadde brydd seg mye om sønnen. I den perioden Fyrst Voldemort meldte sin gjenkomst i 1995 var det den høyt enestående mannen Kornelius Bloeuf som satt som Magiminister. I sin virksomhet som Magiminister forsøkte han å blande seg inn i privatlivet til hekser og trollmenn på en regelmessig basis. Ettersom Bloeuf nektet å innrømme gjenkomsten til Voldemort tiltross for påvirkelsen, fikk han sparken og Rufus Grimst ble satt inn som Magiminister. Rufus Grimst ble drept i 1997, og ble erstattet av Trivius Fjoth Fjolne. Fjoth Fjolne var i sin tid som magiministeren under Befalius forbannelsen og ble satt inn av Dødsetere. Etter at Voldemort ble drept i 1998 ble Nestor Bindebolt innsatt som ny magiminister. Under hans tid ble atmosfæren mere kompetent, fornuftig og en meget vennlig oftentlig plass. Struktur Magidepartementet har syv avdelinger, samt mange små kontorer som handler om ulike deler av Hekserisamfunnet. Avdelinger * Avdelingen for magisk jus * Avdelingen for magiske idretter og leker * Avdelingen for magiske ulykker og katastrofer * Avdelingen for magisk transport * Avdelingen for oppsyn og kontroll av magiske vesener * Avdelingen for internasjonalt magisamarbeid * Mysterieavdelingen Etasjeoversikt For å komme til Magidepartementet kan man enten velge å inntre fra en gjesteinngangen (som er å finne i en telefonboks) ute i gaten. For å få kontakt med Departementet må man slå inn denne koden: 62443378. Etter det må man oppgi navn og ærend, så vil man få et navnskilt for ærendet står. Så vil telefonboksen gå igjennom gulvet og stoppe i Lobbyen (8.etasje). Bak to dører som er merket: "Herrer" eller "Damer" finner man undergrunnstoaletter. For å komme inn i en bås må man bruke gullbelagte Magidepartementet mynter. Arbeidere og tjenestefolk ved Magidepartementet må spyle seg ned i en do for å få tilgang til departementet. Etter at man har spylt seg ned i doen entrer man i et ildsted på venstre side i Atriet, som blant annet inneholder Den magiske brorskaps fontene. Hvis man skal dra igjen fra Departementet må man stå i et av ildstedene på høyre side i Atriet, slik at de kan komme ut av et av undergrunnstoalettene. Ettersom hele magidepartementet er under bakken, er de høyere etasjene lenger nede i bakken. Plan 1: Magiministeren og hjelpemannskap. *Kontoret til Magiministeren *Kontoret til Magiministerens rådgiver *Kontoret til Førstestatssekreteren for Magidepartementet *Kontoret til junior assistenten for Magidepartementet Plan 2: Avdelingen for magisk jus. *Kontorer for Svartspanere. *Kontoret for misbruk av gompegjenstander. *Heksingating ledelsesservice. *Kontoret for ureglement magiutøvelse. Plan 3: Avdelingen for magiske ulykker og katastrofer. *Magiannullerings-patruljen *Forglemmikere Plan 4: Avdelingen for oppsyn og kontroll av magiske vesener. *Fabeldyr departementet *Forskjellige to beinte magiske dyr som lever i hekserisamfunnet. *Avdelingen for Spøkelser *Avdelingen for Gnomer *Kenataur kontoret *Misinformasjonskontoret Plan 5: Avdelingen for internasjonalt Magisamarbeid. *Internasjonalt magisk handelsregister *Internasjonalt magisk-juridisk kontor *Det internasjonale hekseriforbundet Plan 6: Avdelingen for magisk transport. *Flumnett administrasjonen *Limekontroll *Kontor for flyttenøkler *Senter for immiveringstesting Plan 7: Avdelingen for magiske idretter og leker. *Hovedkvarteret for den britiske og irske rumpeldunkligaen *Den offisielle klysekuleklubben *Kontoret for latterlige patentsøknader Plan 8: Atriet *Lobby og resepsjon *Den magiske brorskaps fontene/ Magi er makt *Sikkerhetsvakt *Heiser *Kontorer for Magisk vedlikehold Plan 9: Mysterieavdelingen *Spådomshallen *Dødskammeret *Tankerommet *Tidsrommet *Mellomrommet *Kjærlighetsrommet - Døren dit er alltid låst Plan 10: Rettsaler *Rettsaler til Heksingating - heisen går ikke så langt, så for å komme dit må man gå ned en trapp. Offentlighetens forhold Det å være en trollmann eller en heks er øyensynlig en fordel, men regjeringens system er ikke en del av det. Man betegner ofte Magidepartementet som en uvalgt kropp, som opptrer høyt i samfunnet. Denne opptredelsen gjør det også slik at det sammenhengende skillet mellom makt og juridisk er påvirket tungt. Flere ganger har Magidepartementet vist en tilsynekomst av enten udyktighet eller ondskap (bla. da Uffert var Storinkvistor på Galtvort). Det er fem rettigheter som alle menneskelige trollmenn og hekser har, er avslått for individer som ikke er mennesker. Selv mennesker som senere har blitt funnet uskyldige har blitt saksøkt og har opplevd avsky i Azkaban, hvilket den moderne regjeringen hadde ansett som grusomt og umenneskelig. På Kornelius Bloeufs tid som magiminister var en rettsak kort, og inkluderte ikke jurier og advokater var ikke lovlig. Det er uvisst om dette er blitt endret på i nyere tid. Forhold til Gompene Utrykket heter at Magidepartementet er en formell del av den britiske kronen, men at de også er klar over at i praktis er departementet en avskilt regjering med egen praktisering av domsmyndigheter (og i noen tilfeller: et brutalt dikatur) over dets eget samfunn. Magidepartementet er på ingen måte en del av den gompiske regjeringen og praktiserer bare det mest minimale sakene ved det i nødstilfeller. Magidepartementet har tiltross for dette kontakt med gompestatsministeren i Storbritannia, ved hjelp av et portrett på veggen hos statsministeren kan han få rede på når Magiministeren kommer på visit. Portrettet er festet med en Permabindformel noe som gjør det umulig for gompeministeren å ta det ned. Kilder: *http://www.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Ministry_of_magic *http://home.online.no/~bjaas/potter/ en:Ministry of Magic fr:Ministère de la Magie ru:Министерство магии Kategori:Magidepartementet Kategori:Dødsetere